


Homophobia Is Gay

by orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Best Friends, Drabble, Fluff, Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 23:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5804905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard and Frank are at school when Samantha Cartby, the prettiest girl around, seeks trouble</p>
<p>Just a short fluffy oneshot basically.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homophobia Is Gay

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to kittykitty410 for being my awesome and reliable beta!

"No no no, the rebels obviously had a spy there, watching the building works and making sure there'd be a tunnel for them," Frank states as if it were general knowledge.

"A spy? A single spy couldn't ever have managed that, not if he's surrounded by the enemy. Somebody would've noticed," I counter, because seriously, that's just bullshit. Spies, what the fuck.

"What's your theory then?" Frank asks, a little pissed off.

Oh Frankie, always happy as fuck, but in situations like these he gets angry. Well, it'll be over in a matter of minutes, it always is.

I'm about to tell him that he's so completely wrong, because the empire obviously thought no one could beat them and hence the lousy security measures - but I'm cut short by the sight of Frank's locker.

Not that it's that stunning to me, I've seen it thousands of times before; I even helped to "decorate" it - earning me loads of detention. It's who's standing next to it that makes me choke on my own words.

Samantha Cartby, the prettiest girl in school - no, town - is leaning against it, chewing gum and looking bored. That's until she sees us coming towards her.

Her eyes immediately light up. She flicks her long hair behind her back and her lips spread into the widest smile I've ever seen on anyone - including the Joker.

"Hi, Frankie," she chirps and bats her eyelids at Frank, who shoves her to the side to get to his locker. She stumbles back a bit confused, but straightenes up right after.

"My name's Frank," he snaps at her and points to the metal door, which says "Frank's locker" in sharpie with bats flying around it and dark clouds hovering above it, illuminating the big letters with lightning.

I'm rather proud of that, to be honest. Took me three afternoons to finish (along with the vampire on the side) and cost me and Frank a week worth of detention. At least they couldn't get it off, or all my hard work would've been for nothing.

"Whatever, Frankie," she chuckles, obviously thinking that it's funny. It really isn't, but she'll find out soon enough. Frank hates people calling him that, the only one allowed to do so is me. I'm pretty proud of that, too.

He slams shut his locker and steps close to Samantha. Even though Frank's at least four inches shorter than her, she seems intimidated and backs away until she hits another locker.

"Don't ever call me that again, or you'll regret it," he growls.  
Samantha visibly gulps and nods quickly.

"I...I just wanted to..." she begins before she comes to her senses and realises it'd be better to keep her mouth shut for once.

"What?" Frank barks as he lets go of her.  
Samantha's at a loss of words for a moment, which never ever happens. Frank's already leaving and I just stand there watching the whole scene open-mouthed.

"What's to stare at, fag?" the blonde girl screams at me.  
I knew this whole situation wasn't to be trusted. None of the "popular ones" ever talk to us. At all. Well, to me at least.

I know pretty much the whole school thinks I'm gay, which wouldn't be a problem for me if they weren't so extremely homophobic. That's exactly the reason I've never wanted to come out... like, officially.

Frank stops dead in his tracks and turns around really slowly until he's facing Samantha again.  
"What did you call Gerard?" he asks, voice low and especially calm. He is _never_ calm, unless immediately before exploding.

"What did you call my best friend, you bitch?!" he repeats, getting louder and louder with every word until he's shouting.

"A fag! A dirty little faggot!" Samantha screams, her whole face turning red with anger. "He'll go to hell for his sins, the trannie. Running around with make-up on like a girl!"

It's true, I like to wear make-up: eyeliner and mascara, which are now running across my face from my tears. But it's not my fault I'm this feminine and there's no reason Samantha Cartby of all people should make fun of that.

I hear a shout of anger and a loud _thump_. When I look up there's Frank and Samantha rolling on the floor, fighting like two hungry lions. Well, a hungry lion and a kitten maybe. Quite honestly - Samantha doesn't stand a chance against Frank.

He might be short, but he's fast - and really strong. The losing girl tries everything to stop him - scratching, kicking and even biting - but Frank manages to hold her to the ground with just one hand.

"If you ever make Gerard upset again I'm gonna make you wish you were never born," Frank growls and moves his arm so it's cutting off the air in her throat. "Do you understand me?"

She quickly nods and yanks on Frank's elbow in panic. He moves his arm away and stands up, leaving the confused girl on the floor, gasping for air.

"Are you okay?"

Well, she certainly doesn't look like it, she doesn't even respond.

"Hey, Gee? Gee, are you all right?"

What, me? Why shouldn't I be?  
I look down at Frank, who turned from pleased to worried in the millisecond I didn't look.

I nod and let out the breath I didn't know I'd been hoding in. Frank suddenly reaches up to wipe at my cheeks, a small smile forming on his face again.

"Y-you didn't have to... I mean you sh-shouldn't have..." I stutter and hiccup as I feel the tears rushing in again.  
I have a friend who'd beat up the most liked girl in school for me - who can claim that of themselves?

"But I wanted to," Frank states and grins. "I can't stand people like that. People who insult you," he adds quietly.  
"But...but why?" I whisper, ignoring the faint noises of a complaining Samantha and concerned students behind us.

"Because," he says - and then there's his arms behind my neck and his mouth on mine.

I sigh and get lost in Frank and his lips working against mine, his hands playing with my hair, ignoring the shouts of "Fucking Faggots!" behind us.


End file.
